Conventionally, a control apparatus for an electric motor has been known which reduces high-frequency noise such as radio noise by disposing a capacitor, used for absorbing the high-frequency noise, between a gate of a switching element used for PWM control of the electric motor and an upstream side-terminal of the electric motor (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H09-42096
Since the control apparatus for the electric motor reduces the noise by adding the capacitor or the like which is connected to the gate of the switching element, the number of elements used for reducing the noise is increased, and the composition of the control apparatus for the electric motor becomes complex.